


Speak Now

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome gets drunk at a holiday party and drunkenly confesses to Inuyasha her feelings. How will things play out?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! This is SS for heeydrienee! 
> 
> Happy New Year from our fav couple!

Kagome was over being single. Correction; she was over pining over a certain half-demon who just never seemed to notice her. Or if he did, he made the strangest face--like he was offended by her mere presence.

Drinking at this holiday party was not a good idea. She shouldn’t have listened to Sango; but her best friend wanted her to liven up, enjoy the night, maybe even end up next to the ‘cute’ wolf-demon who was always trying to ask her out on dates. Sigh. Kagome was over it. Maybe she should just quit. 

The young miko had just graduated college and took the first internship that was offered to her; Sango had made sure it was thrust in her face the moment it opened up. The pay, for an internship, wasn’t bad at all and it definitely beat being a waitress. With this job she had a steady income, she didn’t have to worry about slow nights or being sent home early--it really helped her budget more accordingly. 

Especially because Sango moved out of their two bedroom apartment to be with Miroku. Which, Kagome couldn’t be happier; but yet again, it reminded her she was alone. Mother-fucking alone. 

Shooting another shot of tequila was another mistake. Definitely. She was drifting from buzzed to tipsy within seconds. Maybe even more on the dripsy side of drunk. Fuck. Why did Kagome make bad choices?

Stepping away from the bar with her gin and tonic in hand, ready to nurse it until she wasn’t as plastered, she bumped into a very firm body, dumping her very full drink in the process.

“Oh God! I’m so so so  _ soooooo  _ sorry! Lemme help--” A clawed hand stopped her from dabbing her napkin on their shirt. Of fucking course.

“Jesus fuck, would you watch where you’re going?” His gruff voice admonished.

“I--I--I--”

“Jeez, Mutt. She said she was sorry. Why do you gotta be such an asshole?” Damnit; of course it was Koga to the rescue.

“Just asking a simple question, wolf-shit.”

“Yea and you made her cry!”

And,  _ of course, _ she was crying. She went from depressed, to crying within seconds because she was so embarrassed and mortified she had just dumped her very full drink on the object of her totally out of reach desires. Tequila shot was definitely a poor choice.

“Goddamnit! Come ‘ere,” Inuyasha grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her behind him to follow him right before she slammed into his back. What made him stop? Her noseeeeeeeeee! “Move the fuck outta my way.”

“Let her go, and I’ll let you be,” Koga growled.

Inuyasha snarled before dropping her arm but she immediately reached and grabbed onto it sobbing like the idiot she was, “No! Please! Let me clean you up!”

“See? She wants to go with me, asswipe.”

“Kagome, are you sure? I saw how he yelled at you and I know he isn’t the nicest to you,” Koga's gentle voice said.

“I-I’m sure. I just f-feel terrible for ruining his shirt,” she hiccupped as Kagome tried to hide her face from Koga. Maybe after this she would actually come to her senses and let him take her out because  _ anyyyyyy _ chance with Inuyasha was now completely out of the realm of possibilities after that!

Tugging on his black sleeve, he followed her. Kagome went to the first huddle room and the door was closed, the one next to it was also closed… followed by the other six on that floor were also closed. Was it a hookup night? Well, it was NYE. Fuck. She was alone. And it really sucked.

Sighing, she whimpered. Kagome knew she messed up royally and was literally about to just send him off and call it a day when he tugged her to the door to the outside. 

“What are you doing??” she asked, panicking.

“I--We just need some fucking privacy for just a few minutes and this is literally the only fucking place we are gonna get any,” he said as he yanked the door open and closed it. 

“I was… just gonna…” What was she gonna do again? Kagome stared at the half-demon with long silver hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. Gods. He was gorgeous. His hair literally looked like it spun straight from silkworms, flowing so gently from the top of his head. On top of his cute little doggy ears on his head that twitched to pick up any sound and noise, his clawed hands were strong but also amazingly gentle. Then--his eyes. His beautiful amber sunlit eyes. If he would look at her, she would get lost in them all day. He was dressed formally that evening--well, formally for him. The hanyou had a black button down shirt and was wearing dark wash jeans. He was wearing a sweater, thick and tan made from wool. He looked comfy compared to normal in his khaki pants and polo. Inuyasha worked for IT. He was great with his hands, but words? Not so much.

That was why she was so entranced with him. Kagome could read the body cues he gave off… But his face twisting in annoyance around her was… off-putting. 

Originally she thought it was her perfume, then maybe her dress, but she was running out of things she could change. It wasn’t like she could change how she smelled naturally. She couldn’t change the sound of her voice. She couldn’t-- wear more clothes than she already did! She sat in a blanket half the day because the office was like freaking Antarctica. On New Years Eve, she decided to wear a tight black dress that went down to her high mid thigh with lace trim that went around her shoulders and neck, a golden chain that had three layers that all fell at different parts of her dress, one at her collar, one at her sternum, and the other on her breasts.

Kagome never could figure out exactly what it was he didn’t like… Maybe it was just her. Well, obviously it was. If it wasn’t apparent before, it was then.

Oh. That was why they needed to be alone: She needed to clean his shirt. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her handkerchief and started to dab his wet shirt. Kagome thanked any God listening that she missed the wool sweater. She would have been even more upset because she didn’t know how to clean wool with a napkin.

His clawed hand grabbed hers again, and she cringed. Damn. Kagome messed up, again.

“Why do you keep freakin’ out? Relax. I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Inuyasha said gruffly.

“It’s not that I--I don’t think that. I just messed up. All I wanted was for you to like me and--”  _ Oh Gods _ . That shot of tequila was going to put her in the grave. 

“What??”

“N-Nothing,” her teeth chattered. Oh yea, they were outside. It was December 31st. 11:55 at night. No wonder everyone took a freaking huddle room. “I’m sorry. You must want to get back inside to your date or friends or--”

“I didn’t come with anyone else. What did you mean, ‘you wanted me to like you’?”

“Have you looked in a mirror? You’re gorgeous.” At least the liquid courage was making her honest if not also completely making her make an ass out of herself. 

“What?? You--You--I’m a  _ hanyou _ !”

“So…? I don’t understand why that would change how you look.” She didn’t. He was beautiful.

“You’re just drunk!” He spat angrily, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation as he rolled his eyes. 

Inuyasha began pacing in agitation and she merely replied, “Drunken words are sober thoughts.” 

He stopped mid pace.

“So--what!? You just wanna  **bang** the hanyou to get a notch on your belt or something??”

“No! I--Whatever,” she glared at the ground. “Obviously you hate me! Just go! I’ll put in my two weeks on Monday!”

“You’re gonna quit?! Why?!”

“Because you hate me, asshole!” Oops. Stage three of being drunk: anger. 

“I--I don’t hate you!!! I just--”

“What?!? Can’t stand me?! Think I’m annoying! I tried everything to make you think I wasn’t unbearable to be around and yet you--you--ugh!!! You’re so _ infuriating! _ ”

“Kagome--I fucking can’t stand how amazing you smell! That is why I look pissed off all the time! This is why I literally run from your desk, avoid you in the hall, because goddamnit! I want you and it’s so clear you’re so much better than me!”

She froze, mid retort ready on her tongue when his words hit her. He. Liked. How. She. Smelled. Too. Much.

“I...smell good?”

“Yea! It pisses me off! Because I know you aren’t interested in me like that.”

“But… I--” She paused and looked down at her phone that was going berserk in her pocket, and realized it was midnight. Her phone was blowing up with text after text after text. It was now or never. They were literally standing in front of each other; breathing hard, struggling to calm the quelling anger that had obviously risen within them from a great big  _ misunderstanding _ . 

Grabbing his sweater in her hands, she yanked him forward and slipped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him hard. Her heels helped close the distance between them--that, and the fact he was leaning forward to glower at her. 

Kagome thought she’d feel resistance. She thought the shot of tequila had finally done it; she had snapped. Goodbye alcohol. Goodbye stable job. Goodbye man she literally had been lusting over for months…

But his arms wrapped around her waist, and whatever space there was left between them was immediately closed. They kissed. They were kissing. He tasted like bourbon. Sweet like honey. The hair at the nape of his neck was soft just like she thought it would be. Gods. He was magical. She wanted to touch his ears, but didn’t want to break the moment.

She never wanted to let him go again. She had never felt so safe. She had never felt so wanted. She had never felt so longed for in his arms, kissing him as fervently as he was kissing her.

They finally needed to come up for air; pulling away she shivered and looked into his eyes and bit her lip. He released her and she knew she fucked up, making her glare at the floor. Back to stage two of drunkness: depression.

But all of a sudden she was swaddled in his overly large sweater. Touching the warm material, she looked back up into his golden eyes. 

“Your… your hands were cold,” he admitted as he blushed. How could he get more handsome?

“Keep them warm?” she asked as a puff of her breath appeared in front of her as she held her hands out to him.

“Always,” he said as he grabbed them in his before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Thank God tequila makes people speak in the moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!!!!


End file.
